14 Their Promise
Their Promise is the fourteenth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki. Summary "What the heck is up with Gojyo? Why's he hang around such a little girl? He sure is pickin' 'em young these days. He seem like the type who likes to look after people. Then again, Maybe he's just gotten himself inta trouble. So, what else is knew?" - Son Goku When the Sanzo Ikkou hit the next town, Hakkai & Goku shop for supplies while Gojyo goes cruising for a chicks. Though there’s a wide selection to choose from in this town, he's not too impressed. But when a pink hair muscle guy challenges him to a stupid street fight and Gojyo mops the floor with him, he doesn’t know he the one getting scouted. A little girl named Meihou approaches him and won’t take a hint when he tries to ditch her. She follows him around until he finally gives up. Then she asks him on a date. While feeding her, Meihou tells Gojyo she’d like to “''hire his services for the night''”. Gojyo asks what she what she’s asking for. She says she does and even offers him a green pendant. Gojyo see the stone has a special meaning to her and decides to finally hear her out. She tells him about how her family’s caravan was attacked by a youkai. Gojyo and Meihou go into the town’s forest where they find a small lodging. Turns out the entire structure in the Youkai, Yaki. Yaki keeps the humans he’s captured alive so he can eat them fresh. Gojyo make sure Meihou escapes, but it ultimately captured himself. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai show up and free Gojyo just in time. The four of them defeat the youkai and save the towns people and caravan that was captured by him. After returning Meihou to her parent, she runs back over to Gojyo. Gojyo returns her necklace, saying that it will be the way he will find her again. Quotes *''"I'm so stuffed." - Son Goku(?) *"Ooh, boy. You will pay for the privlage of having those jewels hang around you neck in public. They'd expect you to pay for this that that. And then what happens? They act all high and mighty and boss you around." - Sha Gojyo'' *''" What the Hell is that? Do they think they look cute dressed that way? They're the type that put sugar in your gastank if you dump them. I hate that. I wish I hadn't thought about that." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"Eh. Look, I'm sure you're very nice and all, but you see, I'm just not ready for that level of commitment at the moment. Okay?" - Sha Gojyo'' to Meihou *''"What luck. First I run into some moron and now I got this buggar eater chasing after me. Could it get any worse?" - Sha Gojyo'' *''"I'm not a missy. I'm Meihou." - Meihou'' to Gojyo *''"He may not appear it, but he's normal." - Cho Hakkai'' about Gojyo *''"I told the town's people, but they wouldn't believe me. I don't know if it's because I'm a kid or becasue they're scared demons, but they wouldn't listen to me." - Meihou'' to Gojyo *''"I'll look you up in about 10 years. Until then, the pendant will be the way that I find you. I'll sure sweet talk you good and then, that's a promise." - Sha Gojyo to Meihou'' Gallery 14-001.png|After a Hearty Meal 14-002.png|He's not gay! He's just.. Uh... 14-003.png|"Cruisin’ for chicks" 14-005.png|"You just going to let him leave?" Konzen_055.png|Meihou 14-008.png|Yes, single... 14-009.png|Gojyo's turned into a Canadian 14-017.png|The youkai, Yaki 14-019.png|''..This big!!" 14-021.png|Protecting the girl 14-022.png|Yaki 14-023.png|They look so hot from this angle Category:Gensoumaden Episodes